Shooting Star Precure! -Specials & Oneshots-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Colección de one-shots y especiales de mi fanfic "Shooting Star Precure!", espero que les gusten n.n


**Nombre: "Goodbye, my Lovely Sister"**

 **Basado en: Shooting Star Precure!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kaón Hanazono y Megumi Otonaka**

 **Género: Drama, suspenso, fraternidad, amistad, trágico, violación (neutra).**

 **Descripción: Una desaparición misteriosa y una búsqueda desesperada. Realidades desgarradoras, revelaciones inesperadas, palabras hirientes y tragedias una tras otra… Pelear en esta batalla no será sencillo, menos si se trata de vencer a tu encantadora hermana.**

 **Espacio: Tierra**

 **Advertencias: Especie de Rapefic (neutral), si no gustas de este género no lo leas.**

* * *

 _"GOODBYE, MY LOVELY SISTER"_

-¡Nee-sama, ya volví! – Exclamó Kaón entrando al departamento. - ¡Nee-sama! – Volvió a exclamar mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo, se sacaba sus zapatos y se adentraba en el lugar. - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Megumi-neesama! –

Kaón dio un recorrido rápido por toda la casa, el lugar estaba muy ordenado y demasiado silencioso, finalmente terminó en la habitación de Otonaka.

-No está… - Murmuró mirando la desolada habitación. - ¿A dónde habrá ido? – Se preguntó a sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba al primer piso. – No me llamó, no me dejó ningún mensaje…y tampoco dejó alguna nota. –

Kaón soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, _"probablemente fue a visitar a alguien"_ pensó, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que la rubia regresara y ella misma se lo dijera.

[…]

-¡¿En dónde estás?! – Exclamó Megumi corriendo por un parque abandonado. - ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! –

- _Deberías aprender a medir tus palabras, Saturnia. –_ Dijo una voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-Mira que esconderse de esa manera… ¡No eres más que un sucio cobarde! – Exclamó a la nada furiosa. - ¡Sal ahora, maldito! –

Un sonido se escuchó detrás de ella, Megumi volteó rápidamente y notó cuando unas especies de tentáculos salieron desde atrás de unos arbustos y la ataron.

-¡Maldita sea…! – Exclamó forcejeando para liberarse. - ¡Suéltame! -

-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede, Saturnia? – Dijo el chico de 18 años de cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y traje de mago que apareció frente a ella. - ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me pidió que dejara de esconderme? – Agregó con una risa burlona.

-¡Te mataré, maldito bastardo…! – Exclamó tratando de patearlo, pero los tentáculos la ataron con más fuerza que le impidieron moverse siquiera. - ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame ahora! –

-Te dije que cuidaras esa boca. – Dijo un poco molesto.

El chico tronó sus dedos y rápidamente otro tentáculo salió de su espalda, cubriendo la boca de Megumi. La rubia comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, pero el agarre de los tentáculos cada vez era más fuerte que comenzaban a lastimarla.

Pasaron unos momentos para que Otonaka cesara y dejara de pelear en vano, el chico notó eso y comenzó a reírse con burla de ella, Megumi se enfureció ante esa acción, pero no hizo intento por librarse, se había dado cuenta que mientras más forcejeara más se apretaba el agarre.

-¿Te rindes, Saturnia? – Murmuró mirándola con una sonrisa. – ¡Oh, vaya! Tus muñecas y tus tobillos están sangrando. – Dijo con diversión. – Debiste dejar de forcejear, era algo inútil y solamente terminaste causándote eso. –

Megumi lo miró con furia, el peliazul notó la expresión de la rubia e inmediatamente se echó a reír, haciéndola enfurecer más. Otonaka mordió con toda su fuerza el tentáculo que cubría su boca, al hacerlo el chico soltó un gemido de dolor y su extremidad se alejó de la boca de Megumi.

-¡Maldita…! – Exclamó furioso y con dolor al ver la sangre en su tentáculo.

- _¡Aleph! –_ Exclamó Megumi.

Inmediatamente una espada de cristal verdoso apareció en la mano derecha de Megumi y logró cortar los tentáculos que la ataban para liberarse.

-¡Estúpida…! – Murmuró completamente furioso mientras soportaba el dolor. - ¡Te despedazaré! – Exclamó mientras aparecían más tentáculos desde su espalda.

-¡Veamos quien despedaza primero al otro! – Exclamó quitándose su collar. - _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection!_ –

Megumi insertó el Share Crystal en su brazalete y se transformó en la Precure de cabello verde, ojos lima y traje de distintos tonos verdosos. _\- ¡La diosa renaciente del viento, Cure Saturn! –_

Saturn tomó con firmeza su espada y comenzó a cortar los tentáculos que el chico dirigía hacia ella, haciéndolo enfurecer más.

-¡Maldita bastarda…! – Murmuró furioso el peliazul mirándola. - ¡LO PAGARAS! – Exclamó mientras una gran multitud de tentáculos salían de él.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó mirando todas las extremidades. - ¡Maldición! – Saturn saltó hacia atrás alejándose un poco de él. - _¡Precure! ¡Saturn Storm! –_

Una lluvia de pequeñas astillas de viento comenzaron a llover contra el peliazul pero él solamente sonrío mientras las astillas se encajaban en sus tentáculos. Cuando el ataque de Saturn cesó, los tentáculos rápidamente se dirigieron a ella y la ataron de manera que no pudiese moverse o hablar.

-Has sido una mocosa muy imprudente, ¿sabes? – Dijo molesto mientras se acercaba a ella. – Nada inteligente para ser la reencarnación de Saturnia. –

El peliazul tomó la espada verdosa que estaba en el suelo y golpeó varias veces consecutivas a Saturn con ella, causándole heridas que comenzaron a sangrar por varias partes de su cuerpo mientras él reía.

-Pensaba matarte, pero me viene a la mente algo más…interesante. – Dijo con cierta sonrisa que hizo que Saturn se estremeciera un poco. – Es una suerte que tenga el placer de experimentar contigo, Saturnia. –

El peliazul nuevamente la golpeó con la espada hasta hacerla perder la transformación, dejándola en el suelo dañada y con sangre escurriendo de sus heridas, atándola únicamente de las manos y piernas. Los ojos del chico brillaron de color celeste y miró fijamente los de Megumi, pero algo hizo que su cabeza doliera al punto que lo obligó a alejar su mirada de ella.

-Maldición… - Murmuró tocando su frente y el brillo desaparecía de sus ojos. – Tu maldita aura protectora es demasiado persistente para ser una simple reencarnación… - Dijo mirándola con fastidio. – Pero…no es algo que no se pueda eliminar. – Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Suéltame! – Exclamó, pero un tentáculo le cubrió la boca.

El peliazul la miró fijamente y se acercó un poco a ella, Megumi lo miró con desconfianza e intentó zafarse de los agarres, pero fue en vano. Su mirada cambió a una horrorizada cuando el peliazul cortó su short con Aleph, intentó forcejear pero las extremidades del chico la inmovilizaron.

-Ahora… - Dijo quebrando en dos la espada, la cual desapareció inmediatamente al romperse. – Solo necesito quitarte lo que te reconoce como una guardiana… - Murmuró con una sonrisa. – Tu pureza. –

Megumi lo miró con terror en su expresión, nuevamente intentó liberarse pero le fue en vano, dirigió su mirada al tentáculo que lentamente se acercaba a su entrepierna y que, conforme éste se acercaba a ella, su terror aumentaba.

 _-"No quiero esto… ¡No quiero esto!" –_ Pensó horrorizada. – _"Alguien…alguien ayúdeme…por favor…" –_ Sus ojos se llenaron con unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras el tentáculo lentamente entraba en ella causándole dolor. – _"Ayúdame…por favor… ¡Neptunia, sálvame…!" –_

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Kaón despertando de golpe, estaba jadeando y tenía gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro, miró por la ventana percatándose de que era de noche, volteó hacia el reloj y miró la hora: 2:36 am. - ¿Qué fue eso…? – Murmuró apretando la sabana con sus manos. - ¿Un sueño? No… – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – Fue demasiado real… -

Kaón no soportó la confusión y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado, tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, por lo que entró sigilosamente para notar que efectivamente estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde estás…Nee-sama? – Preguntó poniendo las manos en su pecho con algo de tristeza. – Megumi… - Murmuró mirando la cama vacía frente a ella.

[…]

-¿Eh? ¿No estuvo con ustedes? – Preguntó Kaón algo preocupada.

Zakuro negó con la cabeza. – No, no he visto a Otonaka-senpai en todo el fin de semana. –

-Yo tampoco la he visto desde el viernes. – Agregó Himeka bajando su taza.

-Pero… - Murmuró confundida, después miró a la única que quedaba. - ¿Y tú, Ayano-san? –

Ayano negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento Kaón-chan, pero no he visto a Megumi-chan. –

-No puede ser… - Murmuró con alteración.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kaón? – Preguntó Kazuto confundido acercándose a ella.

-Es que… - Dijo tratando de calmarse. – El sábado que llegué de mi entrenamiento con Ayano-san no la he visto…creí que tal vez había ido con alguna de ellas, pero ninguna la ha visto… - Murmuró mientras movía sus manos con desesperación. – No contesta las llamadas y tampoco los mensajes…no ha ido a casa a dormir, no ha venido a clases hoy y al parecer nadie la ha visto… -

-¿Qué? – Murmuró sorprendido. - ¿Saturnia-san…desapareció? –

-¿Podrá ser obra del Invid? – Preguntó Himeka con seriedad.

Zakuro negó con la cabeza. – Lo dudo, estamos hablando de Otonaka-senpai. – Afirmó con seguridad. – Con el poder que tiene es casi imposible que la derroten. –

-Acabas de decir "casi", Zakuro-senpai. – Murmuró Himeka mirándola de reojo.

Ayano notó la expresión de preocupación en Kaón, por lo que rápidamente interrumpió. – No digas eso Zakuro-chan, Megumi-chan es muy poderosa, ella no podría caer contra el Invid ¿verdad, Kaón-chan? – Dijo mirándola, pero no recibió respuesta. – Kaón-chan… -

-Kaón. – Dijo Kazuto tomándola de los hombros. – Vamos a encontrar a Otonaka-san, ¿vale? –

-Kazuto… - Murmuró mirándolo con tristeza y asintió lentamente. – Gracias, todos, muchas gracias… -

En ese momento la campana para regresar a clases sonó, todos se dirigieron a su respetiva aula, pero Kazuto notó la mirada y el comportamiento de Kaón, dándose cuenta que no prestaba atención a nada.

-Kaón. – La llamó deteniéndola del hombro. – Kaón, escúchame Kaón. –

-¿Kazuto…? – Murmuró mirándolo.

-Kaón, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estarás tranquila hasta que sepas que Otonaka-san está bien. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Así que quiero que salgas ahora a buscarla, no te preocupes por la escuela, yo te cubriré. –

-Kazuto… - Murmuró un poco esperanzada. - ¿De verdad? – Kazuto solo asintió y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. - ¡Gracias, Kazuto! – Exclamó un poco contenta.

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Kaón. – Dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad. – Sí algo sucede, avísanos de inmediato. –

Kaón asintió. - ¡Nos vemos, Kazuto! – Dijo dándose su mochila y comenzando a correr en dirección a la salida.

-Eres una chica muy responsable, pero cuando se trata de Saturnia-san cambias drásticamente. – Murmuró mirándola alejarse mientras se colgaba la mochila de Kaón en el hombro izquierdo. – Buena suerte, Kaón. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su aula.

[…]

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Nee-sama! – Exclamó Kaón recorriendo las calles. - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Nee-sama! ¡Megumi-neesama! –

- _¿Te perdiste, Neptunia? –_ Dijo una voz en el aire.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó volteando hacia atrás. – Esa voz… - Murmuró tomando posición de pelea.

- _¿Qué sucede, Neptunia? –_ Dijo nuevamente haciendo eco en el lugar. - _¿Buscas a tu adorada hermana? –_

-Maldito cobarde… ¡Muéstrate! – Exclamó mirando hacia todos lados.

- _¿No puedes encontrar a Saturnia? –_ Dijo con burla. – _Pobrecita… -_

-¡¿Qué le hiciste, Girochi?! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡Sal de tu escondite, sucio cobarde! –

- _Tienes la misma manera arrogante de hablar que tiene Saturnia. –_ Dijo con una risa divertido. – _No hay duda alguna de que ustedes dos son hermanas. –_

-Te dije… ¡Que te mostraras! – Exclamó levantando su mano derecha. - _¡ZAFKIEL! –_

Kaón gritó e inmediatamente una oz de cristal violáceo apareció en su mano, golpeó el suelo con el mango de su arma y unas especies de rayos negros y violetas se emitieron de él y comenzaron a electrocutar el suelo. Detrás de ella se escuchó un gemido de dolor, inmediatamente volteó y miró al chico peliazul parado cerca de una esquina.

-Tan ruda como siempre, Neptunia. – Dijo incorporándose nuevamente.

-Girochi… - Murmuró mirándolo con molestia. - ¡¿Dónde está Saturnia?! ¡Responde! –

Girochi sonrió un poco. – Ruda e impaciente… - Murmuró mirándola. – No es necesario que te lo diga ¿sabes? –

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Kaón, ella inmediatamente volteó y notó a una rubia con el cabello atado en una coleta sostenido con un pañuelo blanco con ojos verdes que vestía una blusa azul sencilla de manga corta con un short blanco y tenis deportivos a juego estaba parada detrás de ella.

-¡¿Megumi?! – Exclamó al reconocerla rápidamente. - ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! ¡Me tenías preocupada! – Dijo alterada mientras la zarandeaba un poco de los hombros.

Megumi la miró fijamente con una mirada muerta y la golpeó en las manos para alejarla de ella. – No me toques. – Murmuró inexpresivamente.

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó mirándola.

-No tienes el derecho de tocarme. – Afirmó con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Megumi…neesama? – Murmuró confundida.

En ese momento, por la parte inferior del short, unas especies de tentáculos negros comenzaron a salir por la entrepierna de Megumi y comenzaron a enredarse en su cuerpo como una especie de traje negro, Kaón miró esto en shock mientras su mirada reflejaba terror.

-No… - Murmuró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos aterrada. – Megumi… -

-Cállate. – Dijo con una mirada molesta.

Uno de los tentáculos se dirigió hacia Kaón y la golpeó, sucesivamente Megumi se situó frente a ella y la atacó con una bola de energía verdosa que creó en su palma, lanzando con fuerza a la peliazul contra una barda. Hanazono soltó un gemido de dolor al momento en que su espalda creó grietas en la barda de ladrillos contra la que había chocado mientras muchas gotas de sangre provenientes de su espalda y boca salpicaban todo, pocos segundos después cayó sentada de golpe al suelo y de su boca comenzó a escurrir un chorrito de sangre, Megumi miró esto y comenzó a reír al igual que Girochi.

-Bien hecho, Saturnia. – Dijo Girochi con una sonrisa. – Te recompensaré… - Murmuró mientras un tentáculo salía de su espalda.

El tentáculo del peliazul se dirigió al pentágrama naranja que Megumi tenía dibujado en la espalda superior, al momento en que la extremidad de Girochi entró en contacto con la marca de Saturnia, una luz rojiza apareció y el tentáculo se separó del chico, entrando en el cuerpo de la rubia fundiéndose dentro de ella, una vez todo el tentáculo se desvaneció la marca brilló y su tono cambió a uno rojizo.

-¿Nee…sama…? – Murmuró mirándola de reojo mientras intentaba moverse, pero el aspecto de Megumi y el dolor del golpe simplemente la tenían inmóvil. – Tú… ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! – Exclamó mientras se quitaba su collar. - _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection! –_

Kaón se puso de pie al incrustar su Share Crystal en su brazalete, pasó por un proceso de transformación para convertirse en la Precure de cabello violeta, ojos celestes y traje de distintos tonos violáceos.

- _¡La diosa renaciente de la oscuridad, Cure Neptune! –_ Neptunia tomó con firmeza a Zafkiel y apuntó hacia Megumi. - ¡No hay manera de que tú seas mi hermana! – Exclamó mientras saltaba en el aire. - _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Blade! –_

Neptune movió su oz de manera que creó una X de energía violácea que dirigió hacia Megumi, la rubia solo soltó una risita y dijo algo entre dientes poco antes de que el ataque le diera de lleno, creando una cortina de humo.

-Tú jamás… - Dijo Neptune, pero fue interrumpida por unos tentáculos oscuros que la golpearon con fuerza aventándola hacia la pared, lastimándose nuevamente la espalda. - ¿Q-Qué…? - La pelivioleta miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían dichas extremidades y se quedó atónita. - ¡¿Qué…?! –

- _Diosa renaciente del viento, Cure Saturn._ – Dijo Megumi transformada en la Precure de cabello verde oscuro, ojos lima y traje verdoso.

-E-Esto no es… - Murmuró atónita.

Saturn levantó a Zafkiel del suelo y extendió su otra mano. – _Aleph. –_ Dijo invocando su espada, fusionándola con Zafkiel y creando una especie cañón de cristal color cian. - _¡Precure! ¡Sephira Blaster! –_ Exclamó disparando un enorme rayo de energía, dirigiéndolo hacia Neptune.

El grito de dolor de Neptunia hizo eco por todo el lugar, una cortina de humo se formó y Saturn la deshizo con una ligera ráfaga de viento, notando que la chica había perdido la transformación y que Kaón se encontraba en el suelo completamente llena de heridas en su cuerpo.

-Eso no…es posible… - Murmuró con dificultad, todo su cuerpo le dolía y tenía complicación para respirar.

-Yo soy Otonaka Megumi, la reencarnación de Saturnia. – Dijo deshaciendo la transformación, regresando a ser Megumi.

La rubia se acercó a Kaón y la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a verla a los ojos, sonrió con satisfacción mientras pasaba sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y acerca su rostro al de ella.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Neptunia? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con esa misma mirada muerta. – La oscuridad que manejas es solo una sombra que desaparece bajo la desesperación. – Dijo lambiendo la sangre que salía de la boca de Kaón. – Por dentro sigues siendo la misma chica frágil que era Neptunia… - Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Ya detente… - Dijo con dificultad, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- _Apollo, Apollo, Kyuu~. –_ Dijo una voz saliendo de la mochila de Kaón.

-¿Wiz? – Susurró mirando al hada con forma de gatito dentro de la mochila. – ¿Qué sucede? –

- _Graves problemas, Neptunia-sama está en peligro, Kyuu~. –_

-¿Kaón está en peligro? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- _Así es, Kyuu~. –_ Afirmó con la cabeza. – _Tenemos que avisar a las demás rápido, el Share Crystal de Neptunia-sama está perdiendo vida, Kyuu~. –_

-Maldición… - Murmuró poniéndose de pie. - ¡Profesor, tengo una junta en el Consejo Estudiantil! ¿Puedo ausentarme? –

-De acuerdo, pero debes recuperar los apuntes perdidos junto a Hanazono-san. – Dijo el profesor. – ¿Entendido, Karasuma-san? –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mochila de Kaón mientras salía del aula. – Vayamos por las demás rápido. –

- _Entendido, Kyuu~. –_

[…]

-Megumi…no… - Murmuró Kaón tratando de moverse, pero estaba inmovilizada por los tentáculos de la rubia. – Por favor… -

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras la sostenía de los hombros y le encajaba las uñas. - ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –

-Por favor…ya detente… - Murmuró adolorida por sus heridas mientras Megumi se burlaba. – Megumi-neesama siempre es fuerte y muy amable…nunca haría algo como eso… -

-Ya te lo dije, yo soy Otonaka Megumi. – Afirmó soltándola con una mirada de fastidio. – Pero, no tengo que perder mi tiempo haciéndote entender… - Dijo con cierta sonrisa. – Ahora completaré mi misión. – Expresó con una mirada tétrica.

-¿Qu-…? – Sus palabras fueron calladas por los tentáculos de Megumi que se clavaron en sus manos y piernas, dejándola inmóvil atada a la pared detrás de ella, soltó algunos gemidos de dolor por las perforaciones en su cuerpo. – Megu…mi… - Murmuró mirándola con dificultad, su vista era borrosa y las lágrimas le impedían ver aún más.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esa cara… - Murmuró apretando los dientes.

Megumi extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacia Kaón, rasgando su ropa por completo mientras "accidentalmente" le rasguñaba partes de su cuerpo con la punta afilada de su extremidad, cada vez que las gotas de sangre salpicaban del cuerpo de la peliazul Otonaka soltaba una risa divertida, por otro lado Girochi estaba sentado en la barda cercana burlándose de lo que estaba viendo.

-Megumi…ya detente… - Murmuró con dolor y pesar en sus palabras. – No quiero esto… ¡Ya detente…te lo suplico! –

-¿Por qué te haría caso? – Preguntó divertida.

-¿Por qué…? ¡Porque…eres mi hermana! – Exclamó adolorida. - ¡¿Lo has olvidado?! –

-¿Tú hermana…? – Murmuró borrando su sonrisa. – Por supuesto que no podría olvidarlo, Neptunia… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Todo lo que viví por ti… ¡Es algo de lo que nunca voy a olvidarme! – Exclamó golpeándola con un tentáculo. – Todas esas veces que tuve que defenderte y perdí a mis ciudadanos…todas las veces que estuve a punto de perder por salvarte… - Nuevamente la golpeó repetidas veces con sus extremidades mientras su voz tenía un cierto tono de voz enfadado. – Hice todo eso por ti…para que al final…tú te fueras con Plutia y me abandonaras… -

-Eso no es cierto… - Murmuró con dificultad, el habla y la respiración se le dificultaban. – Yo no… - Fue callada por el golpe de un tentáculo.

-Me abandonaste por Plutia…tuve muchas bajas por cuidar de tu insignificante y débil ser… - Dijo enfadada. – Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo odiarte… ¿Sabes qué fue? Que a pesar de que te fuiste yo te quería…y aun así… ¡Fue el arma de Plutia la que me asesinó! – Exclamó completamente furiosa, golpeándola con más fuerza. - ¡Y todo fue por tu culpa! ¡Fui asesinada por tu culpa! ¡POR ESO TE ODIO! ¡PORQUE TODO FUE POR TU CULPA! –

-¿Q-Qu…? – Murmuró atónita ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Siempre has sido una molestia para mí. – Interrumpió Megumi mirándola con sus ojos muertos y una expresión indiferente. – Todo este tiempo he sentido eso. – Afirmó. – Yo siempre te he odiado, Neptunia. -

– _"¿Megumi-neesama…me odia…?" –_ Pensó mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y la vida de los mismos se desvanecía. – _"Plutia-san mató…a mi hermana…?" –_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas mientras su respiración se volvía casi inexistente. – _"¿Todo lo que sucedió…fue mi culpa…?" –_

-El corazón de Neptunia… - Dijo Girochi mirando una luz oscura en la palma de su mano. – …se ha podrido por completo. – Murmuró con una sonrisa. – Y su mente ha sido destrozada… - El peliazul comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con satisfacción y diversión. – Ahora solo resta un pequeño detalle… -

Girochi extendió unos de sus tentáculos hacia Kaón, quien seguía en shock, y aprovecha que Megumi había destruido la ropa de la peliazul para "borrar" aquello que la representaba como una Guardiana, corrió con la suerte de que Hanazono no se resistió, era como si hubiera caído en un coma total…

El peliazul comenzó a torturar a Neptunia de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Megumi, ambos soltaban carcajadas de diversión mientras observaban con claridad la escena y, sobre todo, la cara inexpresiva y muerta de Kaón, quien solamente tenía lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos…

-Bien, debe ser suficiente. – Dijo acercándose a las chicas. – Ahora solo necesito-… -

- _¡Precure! ¡Plute Shower! –_ Exclamó Cure Plute.

 _-¡Precure! ¡Venus Flare! –_ Exclamó Cure Venus.

 _-¡Precure! ¡Uranus Icicle! –_ Exclamó Cure Uranus.

 _-¡Terebro Solais! –_ Exclamó Apollo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Megumi cuando los ataques de Uranus y Plute la golpearon.

Los ataques de Apollo y Venus se dirigieron a Girochi, pero él creó una barrera que lo salvó. – Vaya, vaya, más estorbos… -

-¡Neptune! – Exclamó Plutia al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Neptune? – Murmuró Uranus confundida viendo a la susodicha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Otonaka-senpai? – Preguntó Venus mirando a la mencionada fijamente.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Neptunia?! – Exclamó furioso Apollo mirando a Girochi.

-Saturnia, acaba con los estorbos. – Dijo Girochi restándoles importancia.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto, Saturn?! – Preguntó alterada Plute.

-Su mente está siendo controlada por Girochi. – Aclaró Apollo. – Es una habilidad que tenía muy bien escondida. –

-Para ser un simple siervo eres demasiado entrometido. – Dijo el peliazul mirándolo de reojo con molestia. – Solamente hice un pequeño cambio en el corazón de Saturnia, eso es todo. –

-Maldito bastardo… - Murmuró Apollo apretando los puños.

-¡Despierta, Saturnia! – Exclamó Uranus mirando como Megumi se transformaba nuevamente. - _¡Sadkiel! –_ Un arco de cristal azul apareció en manos de Uranus. - _¡Precure! ¡Uranus Arrow! –_

-¡No seas precipitada, Uranus! – Dijo Plutia mirándola.

- _Precure, Saturn Whip. –_ Un látigo de energía color lima salió de la palma de Saturn, la peliverde lo usó para contraatacar la flecha de Uranus y dirigiéndolo hacia la Precure.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Uranus confundida.

-¡Maldición…! – Dijo Venus extendiendo sus manos. - _¡Camael! –_ Un hacha de cristal carmesí apareció en su mano. - ¡Uranus! – La castaña logró situarse frente a Uranus y cortar en dos el látigo de Saturn. - ¡¿Estás bien?! –

-¿Qué fue eso…? – Murmuró atónita Uranus. – Usó un ataque bajo…y destrozó mi flecha… ¡¿Cómo pudo contraatacar un Arma Legendaria con un ataque tan simple?! – Exclamó confundida.

-Algo dentro de Saturnia es diferente. – Dijo Plutia. – Tenemos que tener cuidado con ella. – Afirmó mientras extendía su mano. – _Dalet. –_ Una lanza de cristal rosa apareció en manos de Plute.

- _¡Gimel! –_ Exclamó Apollo invocando una Hoja Lunar Dorada.

-Vaya, vaya…3 Precure, 1 Hunter y cuatro invocaciones de Armas Legendarias… - Dijo Megumi mirándolos. - ¿No creen que es un poco disparejo? –

-¡No quiero pelear contigo, Saturn! ¡Por favor detente! – Exclamó Plute.

-Tch, estorbos…los eliminaré ahora. – Dijo alzando sus manos. - _¡Elohim! –_ Dos pistolas de cristal negro aparecieron en sus manos.

-¡¿Invocó un Arma Prohibida?! – Exclamó Uranus sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! – Dijo atónita Venus.

-¡Maldición…! – Expresó Plute apretando su arma. - _¡Precure! ¡Plute Lance! –_ Varias estacas parecidas a la punta de Dalet comenzaron a dispararse contra Saturn.

- _¡Precure! ¡Elohim Bullet! –_ Saturn comenzó a disparar contra el ataque de Plute, destrozando cada estaca con facilidad.

- _¡Precure! ¡Venus Fireblaster! –_ Venus creó una hoja de fuego con Camael, apoyando al ataque de Plute.

- _¡Precure! ¡Uranus Sagita! –_ Uranus comenzó a disparar flechas contra Saturn, apoyando a sus compañeras.

-¡Maldito bastardo…! – Exclamó Apollo comenzando a atacar a Girochi.

-Tienes demasiado valor para ser un siervo al enfrentarte a mí. – Dijo el peliazul esquivando los ataques de Apollo. – Pero también eres muy estúpido si piensas derrotarme de esta manera. –

-¡Despierta Saturn, no queremos lastimarte! – Exclamó Plute preocupada.

-Tch, ya estoy harta de ustedes… - Murmuró limpiando la sangre que escurría de su boca después de recibir los golpes. - _¡Precure! ¡Elohim Shoot! –_

Saturn disparó nuevamente contra las tres chicas, esta vez las balas fueron mucho más rápidas que no pudieron esquivarlas o contraatacarlas, cada ocasión en que alguna de ellas era tocada por los disparos, estos comenzaron a explotar como si fuesen bombas, dejando heridas a las 3 cures en el suelo.

-¡Chicas! – Exclamó Apollo mirándolas en el suelo.

Girochi dirigió sus tentáculos contra el chico aprovechando su distracción, golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta hacerlo caer.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Plute intentando levantarse.

-Estoy harta de ustedes. – Dijo Saturn mirándolas fijamente con repulsión. - ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! – Elohim desapareció de sus manos y después sonrió divertida. - _¡Sephira! –_

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó Apollo mirando el cañón en manos de Saturn.

-¡¿Se-Sephira…?! – Cuestionó Uranus atónita.

-Sephira nace de Aleph y Zafkiel… - Dijo Venus sorprendida. - ¡¿Cómo pudo invocarla sin Neptune?! -

- _¡Precure! ¡Sephira Blaster! –_ Exclamó Saturn.

El poderoso rayo del cañón impactó contra las 3 cures y el Hunter creando una capa de humo en el lugar, cuando el humo se disipó, Cure Saturn y Girochi pudieron apreciar que los cuatro habían perdido sus transformaciones y ahora estaban completamente heridos en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora que los estorbos se han ido…continuemos. – Dijo Girochi dirigiéndose hacia Kaón y tomándola de la barbilla. – Me llevaré el premio mayor, Neptunia. – Murmuró con una risita divertida mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de color dorado.

-Maldición…Kaón-chan…no… - Dijo Ayano con dificultad. – Kaón-chan…Megumi-senpai… - Murmuró mirando a Saturn. – Megumi-senpai…detenlo…salva a Kaón-chan… - Dijo con lágrimas. – Por favor…sálvala… - Repitió mientras apretaba sus puños y su Share Crystal comenzaba a brillar. – Sálvala… - El brillo de su cristal se comenzó a avivar conforme sus puños eran apretados. – **¡MEGUMI-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! –**

El grito desgarrador y lleno de tristeza que emitió Ayano hizo eco en todo el lugar, su Share Crystal brilló con intensidad y dirigió su luz hacia la marca rojiza en la espalda de Saturn, haciendo que el Share Crystal de la peliverde comenzara a brillar también.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró confundida Zakuro.

-Ese resplandor… - Dijo Himeka cerrando sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz.

-Ayano…tú… - Susurró Kazuto tratando de ver a la chica.

-Megumi-senpai…despierta… - Dijo Ayano entre sollozos.

-Maldición… - Murmuró furioso Girochi cuando la luz comenzó a calar en sus ojos.

 ** _-Visión de Megumi-_**

 _-¿Saturnia…? – Murmuró Kaón viendo a la rubia frente a ella. - ¿Eres tú…Saturnia? –_

 _Megumi asintió. – Te encontré, Neptunia. – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Saturnia… - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Nee-sama! – Exclamó mientas se lanzaba sobre ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Nee-sama, nee-sama, nee-sama, ¡Nee-sama! –_

 _-No llores, Neptunia. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Yo siempre he estado contigo, así que no llores. –_

 ** _[…]_**

 _-A partir de hoy viviremos juntas. – Dijo Kaón con una sonrisa mientras miraba el departamento. - ¿Te gusta, nee-sama? –_

 _-Sí, es muy lindo. – Dijo Megumi devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Muchas gracias por todo esto, Neptunia. –_

 _Kaón negó con la cabeza. – No agradezcas nada. – Dijo tomándole la mano. – Yo siempre te estuve esperando, nee-sama. –_

 _Megumi asintió. – Y yo siempre te estuve buscando, Neptunia. – Afirmó mientras apretaba la mano de la peliazul._

 _-Estaremos juntas siempre. – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, siempre. – Afirmó con seguridad._

 ** _-Realidad-_**

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Megumi abriendo los ojos completamente desubicada.

Otonaka estaba sentada en el suelo ya que había perdido su transformación con el colapso, su mente era algo borrosa y sentía adolorido su cuerpo, rápidamente los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido llegaron a ella como una película, comenzó a alterarse después de recordar cada una de sus memorias y se levantó de golpe agitada.

-¡Kaón! – Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada a la peliazul, notando que Girochi nuevamente intentaba hipnotizarla. - ¡Kaón! – Repitió tratando de acercarse, pero un tentáculo la tomó de la pierna y la tumbó. – Maldición… ¡Kaón! –

Megumi miró fijamente a la peliazul, quien con su fuerza restante la miró con una sonrisa a pesar de no tener brillo en sus ojos.

-Megu…mi… - Murmuró Kaón con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Megumi al escucharla decir su nombre. - ¿Kaón…? –

En ese momento los ojos de Girochi dejaron de brillar y las lágrimas de Kaón cesaron, todos pudieron observar cuando unos tentáculos negros salieron de la entrepierna de la peliazul, las extremidades comenzaron a envolverla y se pegaron a su piel formando un traje completamente negro de cuello y manga larga mientras que sus ojos se volvían de color oscuro al igual que su cabello.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró atónita Himeka al ver a Kaón.

-¿Hanazono-san…? – Dijo Zakuro confundida.

-Maldición…Kaón… - Dijo Kazuto apretando los puños.

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Ayano. – Kaón-chan… -

-Kaón… - Dijo Megumi mirándola fijamente.

-Neptunia ya no está aquí… - Dijo Girochi con una sonrisa. – Les presento a Shadow Neptune. –

-¿Shadow…Neptune? – Preguntó Ayano confundida.

-Shadow, haz los honores. – Dijo mirándola de reojo el peliazul.

-Sí. – Respondió extendiendo su mano. – _Shekinah. –_ Una oz idéntica a Zafkiel apareció en su mano, a diferencia de su arma, esta estaba hecha de cristal negro. - _¡Shadow Blade! –_

Una X de energía negra fue formada por la oz de Shadow Neptune, el ataque era más grande que el original y cuando impactó contra los chicos explotó.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Zakuro adolorida. – Esto es el colmo… -

-Hanazono senpai ha… - Himeka no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No…Kaón-chan no puede terminar así… - Murmuró Ayano tratando de levantarse.

-Tenemos que salvar a Kaón… - Dijo Kazuto poniéndose de pie.

-Neptunia… - Murmuró Megumi mirando a la forma inversa de su hermana. – Esto es mi culpa…que ella esté así…es todo mi culpa… -

-¡Megumi-senpai! – Exclamó Ayano advirtiéndola.

-¡¿Qué?! – Megumi salió de sus pensamientos con dicho grito, percatándose del ataque que Shadow había dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Megumi! – Exclamó Kazuto saltando hacia ella y empujándola, librando ambos el ataque por poco. - ¿Estás bien, Megumi? –

-Karasuma-san… - Murmuró mirándolo. – Gracias… -

-Entiendo que sientes que todo es tu culpa. – Dijo levantándola del brazo. - ¡Pero si queremos salvarla debemos luchar! ¡No es momento de que te estés lamentando! –

-Karasuma-san… - Murmuró nuevamente.

-Kazuto-kun tiene razón, Megumi-senpai. – Dijo Ayano acercándose. – Todos salvaremos a Kaón-chan. –

-¿Qué piensa usted, Otonaka-senpai? – Preguntó Himeka.

-Tienen razón… - Dijo Megumi. – No es el momento para los lamentos… -

-Sí, ahora vamos. – Dijo Zakuro. - ¡Salvemos a Hanazono-senpai! –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todas juntas. - _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection! –_ Las cuatro chicas insertaron sus Share Crystals en sus brazaletes, transformándose nuevamente.

- _¡La Diosa renaciente de la luz, Cure Plute! –_

 _-¡La Diosa renaciente del fuego, Cure Venus! –_

 _-¡La Diosa renaciente del agua, Cure Uranus! –_

 _-¡La Diosa renaciente del viento, Cure Saturn! –_

 _-Para brindar y proteger la vida del planeta, ¡Nosotras somos Shooting Star Precure! –_ Dijeron las cuatro al unisón.

 _-¡Exus Deus! –_ Exclamó Kazuto insertando su Gold Crystal en su anillo dorado, transformándose nuevamente. - _¡El Cazador del día, Apollo Hunter! –_

-Vaya, vaya, las Guardianas han renacido… - Dijo Girochi con una risita burlona. – Pero no son las únicas, Shadow, has los honores. –

-Sí. – Dijo sacando un Share Crystal negro e insertándolo en su brazalete. – _¡Shadal Melek! ¡Shadow Reflection! –_ La chica se transformó, su traje era similar al de Cure Neptune y de color negro con violeta, su cabello se mantuvo del mismo color, pero sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado y tenía adornos de cadenas en algunas partes de su cuerpo. – _Demonio renacido de la oscuridad, Shadow Neptune. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Venus.

-¡¿Puede transformarse?! – Dijo atónita Uranus.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Apollo apretando los puños.

-Era muy poderosa hace unos momentos… - Dijo Plute mirándola. – Transformada no podremos ganarle… -

-No podemos perder contra ella… - Afirmó Saturn apretando sus puños. – Sí queremos traer a Neptunia de nuevo, ¡debemos derrotarla! – Exclamó extendiendo su mano. - _¡Aleph! –_

- _Manehelv. –_ Dijo Shadow Neptune, invocando una espada de cristal negro.

-Saturn… - Murmuró Plute mirando como Saturn y Neptune comenzaban a luchar. - _¡Dalet! –_

-Pelearemos también, ¿eh? – Dijo Venus. - _¡Camael! –_

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no perderé. – Afirmó Uranus. - _¡Sadkiel! –_

-Bien, todo es por Neptunia… - Dijo Apollo. - _¡Gimel! –_

-No importa cuántos sean, los derrotaré. – Dijo Neptune empujando a Saturn. - _¡Shadal! ¡Manehelv Edge! –_

- _¡Precure! ¡Uranus Splash! –_ Contraatacó, pero el ataque de Shadow cortó en dos al suyo. ¡¿Q-Qué?! –

 _-¡Precure! ¡Aleph Sword! –_ Exclamó, haciendo que su espada comenzara a brillar y cortó con ella el ataque de Neptune.

 _-_ ¿Mejoró a Aleph…? – Cuestionó Neptune. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sin caer agotada? –

 _-_ No soy tan débil como crees. – Dijo Saturn con una sonrisa. - ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste, Neptunia? -

-¿Neptunia? – Dijo con una mirada indiferente. - ¿Me estás hablando a mí? –

-Vaya, al parecer te han controlado por completo… - Murmuró con un tono de voz melancólico. – Pero… ¡Yo te voy a hacer recordar! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella mientras comenzaba a atacarla con Aleph.

Shadow se defendió con la misma velocidad. - ¡Eres demasiado insolente para atacarme de esa manera! –

- _¡Terebro Chain! –_ Exclamó Apollo mientras creaba unas cadenas de luz, atando a Shadow con ellas. - ¡Es su turno, chicas! –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron al unisón.

- _¡Precure!_ _¡Uranus Splash! –_

 _-¡Precure! ¡Venus Ignit! –_

 _-¡Precure! ¡Plute Shoot! –_

-¡Saturn! – Exclamó Apollo para que se alejara.

Saturn esquivó los ataques para que estos dieran de lleno en la inmóvil Neptune. - ¡Te abriré paso, Plute! ¡Cuando eso pase, no se te ocurra fallar! – Exclamó mirando de reojo a Plute y dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a la enfadada Shadow. - _¡Sephira!_ – Dijo invocando el cañón, pudo lograrlo gracias a que Zafkiel había quedado en el suelo cuando ella recuperó el conocimiento. - _¡Precure! ¡Sephira Blaster! –_ El rayo dio nuevamente de lleno en Neptune, quien se quejó un poco de dolor al recibir el golpe. - ¡Ahora, Plute! –

- _¡Halvanhelev! –_ Exclamó Plute levantando su mano derecha, en la cual apareció el Báculo Temporal, un bastón largo con la punta curveada formando un óvalo de color rosa, en el centro había un Share Crystal Blanco y en sus costados habían dos pequeñas alas blancas. – _Purifica el corazón corrompido, ¡Clear! –_

El cristal de Halvanhelev brilló de color celeste y un rayo del mismo color golpeó a Neptune, quien inmediatamente comenzó a ser rodeada por una especie de neblina blanca.

-¿Qué tratas de hacerme…? – Murmuró Shadow tratando de liberarse. – ¡Suéltame ahora! –

 ** _-Mente de Shadow Neptune-_**

-¿Por qué sigo viviendo…? No he causado más que desgracias… - Murmuró Kaón abrazada a sus rodillas. – Merezco morir… -

 _-¡Kaón-chan! –_ Fue la voz de Plute resonando débilmente en aquél oscuro lugar.

 _-¡Hanazono-senpai! –_ Exclamó Uranus haciendo eco.

 _-¡Hanazono-san! –_ Dijo en eco la voz de Venus.

- **¡NEPTUNIAAAAAAAAAA~! –** Gritó Saturn con dolor en su voz.

-Todas…me están llamando… - Murmuró mientras veía la pelea por una pequeña imagen frente a ella. – Todas…están tristes… - Dirigió su mirada a Saturn, quien acababa de ser herida en el brazo por la espada de Shadow. – Megumi…está herida…pero ha vuelvo en sí… - Shadow apareció en la imagen y su mirada cambió a una un poco asustada. - ¿Esa…soy yo? ¿Estoy…lastimando a todos…? – Cuestionó poniéndose de pie. – Yo…no quiero herir a nadie… -

 ** _-Realidad-_**

Shadow dejó de atacar por unos momentos, se estremeció repentinamente y sus ojos comenzaron a tener un "corto circuito", cambiando de color a azules marino, dejó caer a Manehelv mientras gemía de dolor.

-¿Por qué…estás aquí? – Murmuró Shadow mientras tocaba su frente. – No quiero dañar a nadie…detente… - Dijo respondiéndose a sí misma. – No te metas…esto ya no tiene que ver contigo… Pero Saturnia está sufriendo…y las demás también… - Comenzó a murmurar como si peleara con alguien más. – Ya detente…no sigas… -

Las chicas se quedaron mirando la escena confundidas al igual que Girochi y Apollo, Shadow comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras cubría sus oídos, varios rayos negros con violeta se emitieron de ella y comenzaron a herir a todos. Neptune tomó nuevamente a Manehelv en sus manos temblorosas y acercó la punta del arma a su cuello.

-¡No lo hagas…Neptune! – Exclamó Saturn intentando acercarse, pero los rayos se intensificaron y la empujaron contra una pared. – Maldición… -

-¡Kaón-chan…detente! – Dijo Plute defendiéndose con una barrera creada por Halvanhelev.

-¡Regresa en ti, Kaón! – Exclamó Apollo tratándola de hacerla reaccionar.

-No quiero herir a nadie más… - Murmuró Shadow con una lágrima. – No te dejaré hacerlo… - Se respondió a sí misma luchando por bajar el arma. – Maldición… ¿Por qué…? Yo decidiré mi destino… - Dijo sonriendo. – Adiós, mi otra yo… -

Shadow encajó Manehelv en su cuello, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a escurrir y manchar su traje, los rayos cesaron, el arma desapareció y ella cayó al suelo.

-Neptunia… ¡Neptune! – Exclamó Saturn corriendo hacia ella y tomándola en sus brazos. – No, no…no puedes hacerme esto… - Dijo alterada mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas. – Por favor, no… -

-Megu…mi… - Murmuró mirándola con dificultad mientras perdía la transformación y volvía a ser solo Kaón. – Te…quie…ro… -

-Kaón… - Murmuró mirándola con lágrimas. – Yo también te quiero…Kaón. – Dijo tratando de sonreírle. – Eres mi hermanita ¿recuerdas? –

-Gra…cias… - Murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Kaón…? – Murmuró asustada. - ¿Kaón? Venga abre los ojos, Kaón, ¡Kaón! – Dijo alterada mientras la zarandeaba. – Kaón… - Susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer con rapidez de sus ojos. - ¡Kaón, por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre los ojos, Kaón! ¡Kaón! ¡KAÓN! – Gritó desesperada su nombre una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tch, maldición… - Dijo Girochi tratando de huir.

- _¡Precure! ¡Saturn Whip! –_ Exclamó atándolo de la pierna y regresándolo hacia ella, Saturn tomó a Aleph en su mano y lo miró con tristeza, desesperación y alteración. – Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa… -

-¡Saturn, detente! – Exclamó Plute tratando de acercarse, pero Saturn activó su aura protectora e impidió que alguien entrara a donde estaba ella junto a Girochi y el cuerpo de Kaón. - ¡Saturn, deshaz tu aura ahora! –

-¡No cometas una idiotez, Saturnia! – Exclamó Apollo golpeando la barrera.

-¡Déjanos entrar, por favor! – Dijo Uranus preocupada.

-¡No seas imprudente, detente ahora! – Dijo Venus mirándola.

-Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere… - Repetía Saturn mirando a Girochi con odio. - ¡MUERE! – Exclamó tomando con firmeza a Aleph y comenzando a golpear a Girochi.

-¡¿Crees que tú sola me derrotarás?! – Dijo con una risita mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Mataste a Kaón! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANA! – Exclamó furiosa mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar y volverse más fuerte, logrando dañar a Girochi en el brazo.

-¿Qué? – Expresó y a los pocos segundos Saturn lo lanzó contra la barrera, la cual lo electrocutó y cayó al suelo herido.

-Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré, ¡TE MATARE! – Exclamó levantando su mano izquierda. - _¡Elohim Sephira! –_ Un potente cañón más grande que Sephira color plata apareció en sus manos.

-¡Detente Saturn! – Exclamó preocupada Venus.

-¡No lo hagas, senpai! – Dijo Uranus.

-¡Es una locura Saturnia, ya detente! – Ordenó Apollo.

-¡Por favor Megumi-senpai no lo hagas! – Exclamó Plute. - ¡Kaón-chan sufrirá si lo haces! –

-¡Vengaré a Kaón! ¡Voy a vengar a mi hermana! – Exclamó fuera de sí, una energía comenzó a brillar en el interior del cañón y Girochi trató de huir, pero la barrera se lo impidió. - _¡Precure! ¡Elohim Sephira Annihilation! –_

Un potente rayo de energía salió disparado hacia Girochi, el grito desgarrador que emitió hizo eco por todo el lugar, la explosión causó una cortina de humo grande, una luz cegadora y la onda de su golpe hizo que la barrera de Saturn se quebrara y todos salieran volando, chocando contra las paredes cercanas.

Todos perdieron sus transformaciones y solo las cenizas de Girochi quedaron en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de Kaón estaba Megumi abrazándola para protegerla del ataque, en su rostro había una sonrisa y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Adiós, Kaón-chan… - Murmuró al quedar inconsciente junto al cuerpo de su fallecida hermana…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **FINALMENTE! DESPUÉS DE CASI UNA SEMANA FINALMENTE LO ACABE! ;_; Sufrí demasiado escribiéndolo, lo comencé con mucha inspiración y a la mitad se esfumó ;AAAAAAA; Tardé varios días tratando de recuperarla y continuar, pero casi nunca lograba avanzar más de 10 líneas ;_; ¡PERO AL FIN LO ACABE! *WWWWW* Así que espero que les haya gustado ;w;**

 **Dedicado a HeartMegu, en quien está basado el personaje de Otonaka Megumi/Cure Saturn/Saturnia uwu 3**

 **Este es mi primer special one-shot de mi fanfic "Shooting Star Precure!", el cual planeo subir dentro de poco uwu así que espero que les guste :'3**

 **Saludos a Hasumin-Chan por leer mis historias y ayudarme con algunas ideas para el final de este special one-shot, ya que sin ellas nunca hubiera acabado XD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas y demás siempre son recibidas en los reviews y con gusto los responderé n.n/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
